In a strapping machine of the type noted above, it is common to employ a chute system including a fixed wall and a movable chute, each in an arched configuration. The arched configurations enable the wall and the chute to surround a load being strapped, except where a strapping head is disposed below the load.
Typically, the chute has a generally U-shaped cross-section defining a bight and two generally parallel flanges with a space between the flanges to accommodate a strap being fed along the chute. The chute is movable toward and away from a closed position wherein the flanges bear against the fixed wall. The chute is biased toward the closed position.
Means may be provided, such as solenoid-actuated means, for moving a portion of the chute away from the fixed wall when it is desired to pull a strap from the space between the flanges. Commonly, the portion of the chute that is moved is near the strapping head, below the load. It is known, however, to employ a chute system comprising such a wall and such a chute without such means for moving a portion of the chute.
With a chute system comprising such a wall and such a chute, problems of strap jamming, strap failure, and strap buckling are encountered. In view of such problems, a need has existed for a mechanism that can be readily adapted to such a chute system, for stripping a strap from the chute as the chute is moved away from the wall.